<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nosedive by Tacoslvt2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625534">Nosedive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoslvt2003/pseuds/Tacoslvt2003'>Tacoslvt2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nu, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Basketball, Break Up, Bulimia, Cheating, Comedy, Cutting, DJ - Freeform, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Female Friendship, Fluff, Girl Band, Guitarist, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Piano, Play Fighting, Shopping, Sports, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Therapy, Twins, bassist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoslvt2003/pseuds/Tacoslvt2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(2nutwins!au) Meet Mei and Kim! twin<br/>Teenage socialites living in the year 2037 in west London. Read and laugh and maybe cry as they live their silly little lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot, Original Character/Original Character, Russel Hobbs/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet the Girls(bios etc.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don’t like the ship this is based on don’t read it’s simple sis.<br/>Warning!!<br/>(Mention of ED and self injury)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meet Mei and Kim:<br/>
Born February 14th 2023</p><p>Kim-<br/>
“Kimberly Kana Nicole Pot”</p><p>quiet but bitchy especially when provoked in some way but she usually keeps it all in her head. She likes to practice gymnastics with her gymnast friends and Mei  at the community center “ymca-ish” place in the city she’s a lover of philosophy books,  horoscopes(she picks this up from her mom and loves to make birth charts for her and mei’s partners)<br/>
She’s a lesbian and has an on and off relationship with a girl in her psychology class. Shes “vegan” and She has dyslexia and very embarrassed about it as she tries to play a “I’m perfect” exterior, grows up a bit later in the story. </p><p> Likes- meditating on the roof with Mei,boxing,shopping,practicing witchcraft with Mei, outsmarting people, shes learning how to pierce,birth chart making, animal bone collecting(she gets them from her uncle Russ),gymnastics,smoking(she’s trying to quit) </p><p>Dislikes-catcalling,bigotry,ignorance,stupidity,when people leave their restaurant tables messy,</p><p>Dreams- going to the olympics for gymnastics,opening a worldwide metaphysical shop and to have a witchy talk show.</p><p> </p><p>Mei: </p><p>“Mei Rose Racheal Pot”</p><p>she’s loud she’s erratic and she might kill you :)<br/>
Mei is a well meaning gal but sometimes doesn’t fully see how her actions can have the opposite affect she was aiming for. She’s a figure skater,gymnast and a master skateboard queen aside the fact she comes back from the park missing either a tooth or one of her homemade nails, writes music and she sings everywhere she goes. She’s a flirt and She has a girl group called “HAZARD” that she formed with her friends when they were 12.<br/>
she’s one of those people who everyone thinks is a idiot because she’s autistic and she knows this and uses it to her advantage. shes a extreme pot head and dabbles in cocaine from time to time. She’s a babysitter but she’s absolutely shit at it, she’s bulimic but get the help she needs later in the story.<br/>
She pics and cuts at her skin not out of self harm but more of a compulsion/need to examine it.<br/>
Likes- writing in her many diaries and journals,singing,playing cards(she’s an uno pro),tarot reading,making beats,playing guitar,bass,harp and is trying to play the banjo like her dad but is failing miserably,shopping,flirting,smoking very long skinny cigarettes,pot,cocaine(sparingly..or at least she tries) skating,figure skating,gymnastics,working out,fixing old cars and motorcycles,making homemade nails,fighting for the rights of others,gorey zombie films and bad cult classic movies,going to conventions,collecting falsies, has a collection of teeth from friends. </p><p>Dislikes-bigotry,being underestimated,people with no sense of humor,hate in general</p><p>These two do a homeschooly half in person type school for the obvious(my parents are insainly famous) reasons</p><p>Physical:<br/>
Both twins have blue hair, Kim’s is cut into a long bob and Mei’s is bum length and they both have a mark on the bottom right of their lips,<br/>
they both have green eyes. Mei is missing her left front tooth and two bottom teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eat at Ralph’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are surprised with a trip to this new restaurant in town “static” and Mei bumps into a very engaging guy named Dillon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday,December 15th 2037<br/>
9:45 pm</p><p>Kim:</p><p>I was in Mei’s room lost in my own head when I hear a high familier voice across from me,<br/>
“Hurry up &amp;move!” said Mei anxiously.<br/>
I look down and remembered that we were playing a game ive always hated but sat through to see my sister’s face glow with delight, “Eat At Ralph’s” you basically try not to  feed the character gross foods or else it barfs and you loose, I’ve never been a fan of gross humor unless it had some thought behind it. I make a move and my worse nightmare comes to life as the cardboard Peices fly out of the figures mouth and in my direction, Mei lets out a series of giggles and jabs while i roll my eyes and start putting the game back in The box, “why so grumpy huh?” Mei asks in a goofy tone. “I hate this bloody game” I say putting the top back on the box and putting it back in mei’s game crate, “you know it’s the holiday season! You should perk up a bit” Mei stands up and touches her toes. Dad knocks on the door with a happy rhythm and Mei pops up from her position and opens the door revealing his smiling face: “what’s up luvs” he says excitedly as if he’s waiting to tell us good news. Apparently we were going to some new restaurant in the city.<br/>
“Static” it was packed to the brim but as usual we had a reservation and a parking space and like 100s of people rushing up to my family wanting autographs and such, yes it was irritating but at the same time entertaining watching how people behaved. Dinners out usually look something like this:<br/>
The waiter comes by with menus,my uncle murdoc orders like 10 drinks or more before the food even comes out.<br/>
Then my dad orders a buffet and my mom usually gets a soup and some tea or something like that, she hasn’t drank since she was thinking about having me and Mei fearing that with my dads age and all, alcohol would just complicate things further and she hasn’t had a drink ever since or at least that’s what she tells us.<br/>
My uncle Russ scans and studies the menu  before mumbling “I coulda made this myself at home.” Before shutting the menu and ordering a bourbon and something basic like a steak,<br/>
Me and Mei shared a large curry with rice noodles that was our go to meal, it was orange it was warm and it was perfection. </p><p>Mei:<br/>
I was browsing on my phone and munching on some onion when ma pointed something out, i had a dark bruise on my right arm. I forgot earlier today at the park I was practicing my rail slides and and ate shit right in front of a huge group of these fit guys and I’ve never wanted to pass away so hard, I hid the bruise out of sight for most of the day till I took my hoodie off in the restaurant. “How many times have i told you to be careful out there? Huh” ma said swallowing a spoon of soup,she stirred the broth and looked at me with an eyebrow up with stern eyes. Gear is for losers and geriatrics I said taking the last bite of curry much to Kim’s dismay, ma rolled her eyes and took of a long sip of tea. I got up and looked for the bathroom, “Christ this place is huge” I thought walking into a dimly lit big teal room with a big fish tank on the left Side on the room and some art on the right, I was amazed by the colors covering up the whole wall with what must be hundreds of these beautiful fishies! It reminded me of Finding Nemo...oh right the bathroom that’s what I was looking for fuck! get it together.<br/>
As I turned and walked out i ran into this guy and fell on my ass as he stumbled back, he helped me up as I started to frantically apologize but it seemed he was unfazed by it. His eyes  glowed in the aquarium lights so beautifully he kinda looked like a young Paul Rudd...a very young Paul Rudd! I couldn’t hear what he was saying to me, it all sounded like mumbles till I was brought back into real life with the confused look on his face. “What?” I said giggly trying to regain stability, “you ok” he asks puzzled;<br/>
“Yeah” I answer folding my arms and looking off to the side embarrassed.<br/>
We started talking and apparently he works here as some sort of fish boy taking care of the tank and such during the week, he was very funny and we talked for a bit till Kim texted me saying we were leaving, he gave me his number and I headed out.<br/>
In the car we tried to find a Christmas movie to watch, me and uncle muds wanted to watch die hard while we all decorate but my sister had something to say about it claiming it’s not a Christmas movie when it definitely is in every way! Ugh why can’t she just Be In the spirit.</p><p>//they all get home and start getting to business, 2D falls down the steps getting a box a decorations and noodle surprises everyone with cookies. They put on the movie and Kim picks apart every second of it before falling asleep near the end, it was cozy night overall//</p><p>Kim: I woke up on the couch with the news on and everybody but dad left he had his eyes glued on the tv petting my head. He turned to me and smiled and I scooted a bit more next to him,he asked why I was so grumpy and I said I wasn’t really in the spirit I mean the songs were irritating and the whole holiday was stolen from the pagans anyway so it didn’t really appeal to me outside of maybe the clothing collections. He let out a chuckle and proposed that we go downtown for a walk and maybe get some of Mei’s presents while she had a babysitting gig, I agreed since it would give me something to do and I can have some alone time with dad. I went upstairs but dad insisted on staying up though in guess it’s only 11:00, I went upstairs to shower and hibernate  but once I got to me and Mei’s side of the hallway I was greeted with a series of sounds which I was familiar but at the same time brought me anger and frustration. She’s  bulimic and every day at the same time since she was 11 she purges, some days she doesn’t and I get a bit of a relief but not for long. I’ve talked to her about it but she was very sensitive about it and yelled at me for an hour and Im scared to tell anyone other than friends who’ve heard her themselves, I’m scared that she’d hate me forever so I leave it alone like an idiot. After a bit she left the bathroom looking ashamed and tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dead or alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get a look into a day in Mei’s babysitting service in a new house with new (weird) kids as Kim goes shopping for Mei with someone we all know and love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:45 am</p><p>Kim: I woke up this morning with a splitting headache and I have no Idea what could’ve triggered it, maybe it was my period or maybe it was those horrible holiday commercials from the tv on my left either way it needed to stop quick!<br/>
So I tumbled out of bed in search of some aspirin and as soon as I open the door I see a face I normally need 3 or more hours of preparation for. Mei stood at the door with a smile that clearly had a needy undertone, “can you do me a favor?” She asked blinking sweetly. “No!” I responded rubbing my sore head then making my way downstairs into one of the living rooms, she followed “pleaseeeee sis you owe me anyway, remember when I had to leave my exclusive screening of “killer klowns from outer space” to come get you from Catherine’s party to avoid Angel. An -“<br/>
FINE!! “What?..what do you need?” I interjected not wanted to hear more, that name that would make this headache worse. “can you come by the McConnell’s with me today, I  need someone to keep me company?” She asks turning to a mirror to put her hair in a high pony. “Damn” I thought trying to figure out a way to fit her into my schedule, “me and dad were supposed to do something today..alone I  say before sitting on the couch. “But all my friends are busy!” She whined turning back to me, “hmm” I thought looking at her then looking to the ground then back at her. “Fine I can go...at 2 ok!?” I say getting up to get to the medicine cabinet, She nods excitedly as she skips out of the door, what did I get myself into?</p><p>Mei: I skated to the the McConnell’s place around 10am, the door opened to Mrs.McConnell. She’s the uptight Christian lady of your nightmares but it’s good money, “oh..it’s you again” Mrs.McConnell said in a sort of displeased tone. “Hiya Mrs.M! Lovely billowy grey sweater!” i said with a smile. “She rolls her eyes and leads me into the spooky drab living room, two 8 year old boys were sitting down in front of the tv watching veggie tales. I remember that show I thought, when my parents were on tour and they couldn’t bring me and Kim with them for the first few cities I stayed with my nan and she brought us to church with her and the Sunday school teacher played this for all the kids. The funny thing is we were in the regular building but we couldn’t stop laughing at the priest doing that sing talking stuff they do, my memory was cut short by the cold,stern voice of Mrs.McConnell.<br/>
“I’ll be back by midnight..Thomas and Clay better be in bed by then and there’s a casserole in the oven” Mrs.McConnell then sharply turns her head to the boys. “You two” she points with two fingers, “best behavior” she said in a more raspy tone, “yes mum” they both say in unison before she leaves leaving me a bit creeped out. I tried to talk to them but they seem very disinterested, I looked at the painting of Jesus above the fireplace and sighed. Then I remembered that boy from last night! I texted him and he answered quite quickly and I asked if he wanted to FaceTime  and he agreed. We talked for a hour about whatever and it certainly took the menacing energy out of the house, the boys didn’t seem to like that I was on the phone but I didn’t care so I invited him over so we can hang and get to know each other better AND I can sit the boys at the same time...dare say I’m killing two stones with one bird...that’s not right..oh well.</p><p>Kim: After Mei left I made a bowl of cereal and watched Shrek  until dad came down and we headed outside to the Uber. On our way I pulled out her list so we could review, I read it to him since my dads had a few accidents thanks to my uncle. </p><p>~~~~~~MEI’s X-Mas List ~~~~~~<br/>
- Tiffany’s heart tag bracelet<br/>
- a rose quartz pendulum<br/>
-“loved up high” lamoda boots<br/>
- holiday socks<br/>
- a bath and body works gift card<br/>
- chromatica on vinyl<br/>
-a mini fridge with snacks<br/>
- cat tarot cards<br/>
- a baby blue snow suit with faux fur<br/>
- cheerleader hello kitty plush bag<br/>
-baby phat necklace<br/>
-pink cowboy hat<br/>
-star shaped incense holder<br/>
- the bunny sylvanian  families set<br/>
-Mars attacks 30th anniversary dvd with interview  and bonus features </p><p>“This might gonna take a while” dad giggled,”didn’t we already get her those sylvanian sets?” He asked scratching his head and squinting<br/>
Yeah I thought she had them all from the look of last years haul i said  putting the list in my back pocket. We arrived at the first surprisingly empty store and got out, we found the snowsuit,hat and necklace and the boots were on sale which dad enjoyed since he did like a bargain. We walked to the toy store to find the bunnies when I walked by her..angel..she didn’t see me thank god that would be mortifying but she did look cute, she was still wearing my charm bracelet which Puzzled me<br/>
Cause I didn’t know what that could mean but it gave me a bit of a ego since it could mean she’s not over me. I grinned with a sprinkle of satisfaction. We walked into the lightly crowded toy store I was a little worried we’d be held up with people wanting autographs and pictures but people seemed to be too busy shopping around to care about anything but finding their respective toys, I noticed dad picked up “Sonic and Knuckels” from the vintage game rack as we were walking by. I asked why he got it and he responded “she wouldn’t stop mentioning it last week he said with a wink which I responded with a eye roll as we walked to the sylvanian wall to thankfully find the bunnies. As we were in line there was some cute rain-deer socks in those little racks beside the register so we grabbed those too, it started snowing to we decided to pick up the pace a bit and head to the metaphysical store. We got there and sadly they only had the tarot cards but It was already 1:30 and I really wanted  keep my promise to Mei, I decided to text her to let her know I’d be there soon. I told dad I’ll just get her gift card tomorrow so we got another ride home. </p><p>                         🌈 RAT  🧚🏻♀️</p><p>&lt; ( I’ll be over there soon!<br/>
&lt;( Everything good?<br/>
Yeah I invited this guy<br/>
over since it was boring as fuck! plus these kids were giving very much possessed but its chill now )&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;(oh god-<br/>
It’s not like I’m fucking him! He’s just nice and I wanted to see him and get this gig done at the same time!!)&gt;</p><p>                                He got us a pizza cause this casserole wasn’t gonna work🤢)&gt; </p><p>              🤮Who mixes broccoli and peaches)&gt; </p><p>&lt;( ew..<br/>
&lt;( uh..see u then<br/>
————————————————————————</p><p>Mei: That pizza was so fucking good! i said with some still in my mouth, the boys turned back very alarmed and almost offended. Sorry i said swallowing my last piece, “yeah I got it from this new place in town” Dillon said closing the box. He walked to the trash can to the trash can and I couldn’t help but notice his ass! It looked so cute! and even in his large jeans, I went to the bathroom and freshened up with some more perfume and some hair spray, this air was flattening my hair so much it looked like i just walked out from the rain. In fact that whole room has some bad energy and the boys are GLUED to that tv and didn’t seem hungry for the pizza or the casserole, one side of me was scared but one side of me didn’t care at all. Only 11 hours left I thought getting out of the bathroom, I got back to my seat and smiled at him and he smiled back and the room got quite hot so I took off my  half unzipped puffer and the boys looked at me in disgust like I was some monster. I had on a sparkly light purple sleeveless turtleneck so I guess they’ve never seen shoulders I guess, what’s your problem? I asked with a furrowed brow Dillon giggled a bit and I smacked his arm with a side grin. Thomas Inhaled and exclaimed “your a whore!!” With a his eyes wide and a finger pointed at me, Dillon let out loud laugh as a blushed and grew even redder with anger. !!!OK IVE HAD ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE IN TIME OUT RIGHT NOW!! I screamed as they looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. !CORNER NOW!! I yelled, they both got up and walked to the corner at the other side of the room and sat. I turned the tv off and sat back down folding my arms, Dillon touched my arm and said “you should really cover those up! We don’t want Jesus to wake up from the cross and shed a tear” he pointed to the painting and laughed again. It’s not funny i said standing up and walking toward the bathroom, i stood beside it with a fake frown looking toward him and he followed;<br/>
“What is with these kids” he asked looking back at them in the corner, they were still as stone at least at the tv they fidgeted a bit like regular eight year olds but this was off putting.<br/>
I don’t know I responded, the mom is weird too she reminds me the mom from Carrie, “oh that does sound weird” he said shuddering a bit. We got closer, he looked cute shaken up so I rested my heat on his arm and he put his arm around me and we looked at each other for what felt like longer than it was. And we kissed...and kissed more...and more we ended up in the bathroom on the floor making out, it all seem so fast and sudden but at the same time right maybe it was the dampness of the room or the jittery feeling we both felt after what just happened either way it was great.</p><p>Kim: Me and dad got back home by 2:00 I was late so I hurried up to my room and stashed the presents then rushed back downstairs everyone was in the living room. My uncle russ asked how shopping went, I had no time to talk so I just said fine and rushed toward the door.<br/>
“Wait!” mum yelled sipping her afternoon tea, “where are you going now?” She asked; i quickly responded telling her to help Mei with her gig and she told me to be careful on the ice. “Those fall who run fast” she said walking back into the kitchen, i shot out of the door and slipped on the black ice into a blanket of snow, ow!.... I more cautiously made my way to the McConnell’s and rung the doorbell<br/>
and nothing happened so I tried again and the door opened but no one was there.<br/>
I walked in and shit the door, there was no sign of anyone so I texted Mei and waited for a response and still nothing but I did hear some kissing sounds from the bathroom, I rolled my eyes and opens the door to see a shirtless guy and Mei inside making out on the floor before they realized my presence. What the hell Kim? She said standing up, the guy stumbled to his feet and quickly put his shirt back on; I looked to my right and my eyes widened at the sight of a boy floating around past me. He stopped for a moment and looked right at me and grinned before saying something in a undetectable language before continuing its floating journey to the kitchen. Mei and the unnamed guy sneaked out of the bathroom petrified, “uh Kim where are the boys?” Mei asks as she looks around before looking at me.   Then like breeze from a storm another boy flew down from the second level glowing red and eyeless and when I mean eyeless I don’t mean no pupils I mean spots where his eyes should be bleeding holes that looked never ending.</p><p> </p><p>S̶̛̛̻̜̘͚͇̫̤͇̗̭͎͖͉͚͉͔͔̝̻̜̱̼̮̙̰̤̱̫̯̼̤͇̜̮̖̗̖͈͉̱̼̖͎̈͌́̆̑̅̽̐̑͆̑̒̎͒́̓̓̎̽̀̐̀̊̓̆̇͋̆̔̀̉͌̌̋̃̔̾͐́̒̍̅̓̈́͂̌̇̑̿̊̑̀̏̈́̃̌̾̉͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅķ̸̢̧̛̭̜͍̣͖̤͉̳̭̲̤̮̣͇̠͙͉͙̰̲͇̦̣̝̖͎͓͓͕̞̫̫͍̜̞͓̬̟̼̲̝͈̺̺̲̯͕̹̬̙͌͊̿͆̿͌̂̈̊̓͛̓͛̽̒̆͛̍̉̋͊̑͗̓̇͒̑͌̂̄̆͆̑̓̌̈́̆̾͗̇̈́̋͋̆̂̀̎̒̒͗̈́̇̀̾̊̊̾̒̿̎̿̈́̈͂̓͂̐̅̔́̆̐̑͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅd̴̨̢̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̠̟̤͚͔̯̦͎̳̬͉̮̻̹̣͔͎̠̣͈͚͉̻̻̤͓̖͈͈̫͈̻͖̼̹̙̭̺̦͚̮̳̰̣̞̜̝͇̫̙̲̯͕̼̬̘̺̱̪̟̺͔̥͕͖͎͖̤̼̤̲̻̗̮̲̙̩͙̘̹͕͉̥̹̤̺̳̮̫̟̫͈̩̳̝̙͓̰̮̳̬͇͍̟͉̬̟̹̠̜͇̞̮̯̼͖̪̲̝̱̰̻̘̜̠̥̔̽̍̓̀͊͒́̅͒͋͛́́̾͒̀̾͗́̓̈́͆̑͋̾͗̈́̏̃̈́̃̊͛͆̀̿͆̈́͐̌̋̃̈́̐͛̔̈͛͐́̿̓͗̿͒͋͊̿͋̍̀̿̒̂̎̃͛͒̓̈́̐͆̈́̂̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅd̷̨̢̛̛̛̬̘̩͔̭͎̭̯̗̙͕̥̠̺͚̫̤̖̦̰͒̾̍́̋̈̉̊̂̈̀͋͑̊̋́̐̓͒̅͐̎͊̉̉̾̈́͋̃̀͐̓̓͑̓́͒̏͂̑̇̀́̂̆̐̂̆̓̓̏̈́̂̇̈̊̎̀̾͑͐̑̎̾̋͒̀̿̈́̑͋̓͗̐̑́́̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅj̶̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̗͕̖͚̥̼͈̰̺̗̫̪̣̯̘̙̟͇̪̙̞͕̗͍̰̣̙̞̲̱̹̣͓̤̫̥͍̝̥̺̺̦̙̠̘̱̭̦̤̤͓̗̟̻̫͔̱̬͖̺̱͚̼̗̙̯̠͉̣̹̣͎͎̳̳͙͖̹̩̤͔̤̻̮̳͖̤͓̪̣̳̖̳̟͉̙̳͚̗̭͇̼͇͇̱̘͚͉̹̩̝̻̖̠̝͚͍̩̣̙̠̰͙̻̻͔̠͈͈̟̳̜̝̯͕͕̠̯̩̹̟̗̱͍̼̪̰̖̀̏̑̈́̐̔͑̑̈́̇̍̐̎́̐̓̃̄̿͋̀̄͊̇̏̿̄̊̒͑̆̒̉͐̔̒̅̀̔̂͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅñ̵̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̪̮̣̙͖̤͎͕̼̭̣̮͔̳̘̗̥̗̼͖̳͕̪͔͇̠̰͖͇̦͈̠̦͔̳͙̤̤̮͖̹̙̜̹͙͈͖̯̥̼͙͚̲͓̣͖̹͕̮͑͌̈́́͋̈̂̅̈͌̓̉͂̃̈́͗͂̀͛͒̽͊͆̊̒̎̈̃̍̋̓̈͐̽̽͒̐̓̅̏̅̀̈́͆͆̓͛͆͊̀̀̿̿͑̇͐͌̎̔̀̿̈̂̀̓̍̔̽͒͗̒̓̋̀̏͂̐̽́͗̐̐̒͑̎̊̎̀̄̊̃̋̐̾̓̈́̂͗̎̾̆̂͐̃͋͐̄̂̏̋̅̏͆̉́̒̀̆̇̽͋̀͑̈́̏̌̍̿̿̒̀̎̎͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅc̶̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̹̱͖̘̯͎͙̩̺̝͔͎̱͕̮̬̱̦͈̤̘̞͈̠̦̟͍̯̫͈̼̪̯̹̱͈̬̼̺͇̮̫̲̺̟̯͓̪͙̹̺̳̺̱̤̩̮͇͉͍͍͉̪̯̱̗͍̭̩͚̬̩̣̲̖͇͖͚͖̯͕̗͍̍̉̄̃͑̑̂̂̅́̂̓̃̓̄͂͛̎͆̾̈́̀̌̎͆͌̒̒̓̋̅͑͂̅̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅk̴̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̛̦̲͍̠͍̰͙͔͈͇̙̺̝̺̙̯̠̫̲̼̩̟͎̪̘͔̙̤̻͍̠͓͈̬̣͙̩̲͉̫̺̠̠̩̟̰̻̦̞̪̬͙̻̠̳̝̦̪̣̥̫̞̥̟̝͎͍̖̙͍̰̬͎̩͚͙̩̟̦̭̘̳̯̘̟̰̳̯͔̫̯͍͓͍̲̪̭̜̗̫͇̱͚̤̤̳̳̥͙͇̳͍̫̬̟̐́͛̂̽͗̎̂́̈̎̓̇̊͒͌̽͑̏͌͛̽̋̑̔̅̑͂͋͌̇͋͌̄̎͘͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅf̵̧̡̢̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̟̖͔̤͕̥͇̻͈̮̙̖͕͈͉̹̲̭̼͚̹̲̖̫̟̱͍͓͔̳̼͚̝̻̯̪͙̣̯̱͚͉̜̗̘̭̪̙̹̗͍̬̣͉̤̼͙̪̻͈̤̞͍̪̭̦̜̗͕̫̹̮̝̪͈̟͙̦̮̻̰̘̹̹͍̞͈͚͎͔̗͓͖̻̼̰͔̞̤͍̹̳̣̞͍̳͎̞̻͓͔̦͕̼̭̮̖͉̝̪͓̠̻̳̫̠̤̩̪̬̦̦͎̟͙̬̙̪̖̬̈́̊͗̎͑̌̏̏͋̔̑̄̾͛̓̓̓̑̏̈́͛̈̔̎͋̔͗̌̽̎̽͐̀̈̈̅́̿̏̋̓́̋́̿̓͌̆̆̈́̇͛̀͌̽̓̓̍͒̎̋̀͗̌͐̏͆̾͂̎͛͐͆̽̂̎̀͐̅̿͑̽́̽́̿̔̀̀̆͑̎͗̃̿̽̏̔̐̀̀̎͋̇̉̿̌̌͐͌̒̋͐͛͌̈̑̓̅̋̍͋̑̈́̆̈́͐́̃̔̄̅͋̀͂̌̓̆̃̀̒̂̊̈̈́̈̿͊̋̃̌̏͆́͗̂͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̴̨͙̱̦̞͎̞͍̺̲̬͖̳͍͙͔̈́̑̆̓͂̄̔̌͆̑͋͑͂̒̓̈́̕͜ŝ̸͖̈́̍͆̒̋̿̎̀̿̿̈͊̆̓͒͗͌̇̑̿͌͑̿̄̅͐̔͑̿̒̉̈̒̆͋̈́̋͒̌̚̚͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͠͝k̵̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̜̯̪̥̖̺͎̗̺̪̩̪̣͔̫̺̰̩̮̯͖̥̪̺͈̱̼͉̯̯̜̼̖̳̘̫̤̙̤̤̠͚̱̯̺͈̦̲̠͈̰̯͙͖͓̻͎͇̦̪̗̬͍̲̥̠͕̯͔̻͚͔͇͎͚͙͈̞͚̫͎͙̪̱̜̣͈͔̗̳͖̜̜̠̳͚̺̖̤͇̜̱̪͙̝̞͚͓̺̦̯͍̪̻̯͖̙͓̟̘͓̼̳̤̼͉̜̩̯̱̟̺̙̣̺͚̦̭̭̱̟͖̤͔̙̣͉̦͖̲̝̳͛̏͆͑̏̑̓̍͂͆̏̈́̔̋̉̃̿̈́̽͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅş̵̡̛̛͈͔̝̹͓̠̠̬̼̱̤̲͇̠͕̰̻̳̫͔̗̟͙͖̰̻̰̗̪̤̗͚͕̫̘̟͚̿̆̌̆͌̏̓͗̔͒̅̏̈́̐̒̀͌̃̌̎̑̄̔̅̍̈̒͗̎̽̓̄͒̓͆̃̃͊̇̈́͊̑̈͆̎̍̅͋́͗̊̈́̓̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝ņ̸̡̛̛̛̛̩̳̖̭̙͇͚̣̟͇̥̰̀̀͋̈̆̋̈́͗̈́̆͛̐̈̎͗̂̈́̿̋̓̏͂̀̈́͒́͂́̐̆̅̍̅̀̾̀͆̓̈́̈́͑͑̇̒̀̃̈́͌̏̍̈́͊̈̈́́͋̊͑̐̔̓̑̋̈̇̓͋͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͠ͅş̶̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̯̼̞͖̜̞͙͈̳̱̹̠͙̱̯͉̥̬͚̱̤̩͎̜̼̗̯͈̬̱̫̮͈͖̜̗̺̬̮̯̬̼͉̞͉͔͕͔͉̳̬͓̘̭͔̟̣̺̩̩̥͖̮̦̜̜̲̠̭̭̳̲̻̱̭͕̲̲̜͓̣͓͚̟̻̖͓̼͎̟̫͙̩͎̼̘̦̙̗̟͚̹͍̪̱̪̤̖̮͕̖̮̥̼̟̻̣̞̞͍̤̩̹͇̝͍͉̗̩̬͎̼̺̝̗͕̪̙̺̙̤̳̙͖̦̺͔̤̗̻̱̹̮̞̦̩̬̯̰̫̎͌͒̂̆̈́́̈́̽͗́̀̅͐̾̆͗̌̉̅̑͋̏̑͗̆̊͐̍̽͗̃̿͛̆̍͒̓͛̈̑̔́̏͋̈́̎̿́͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̷̨̡̧̨̧̡̛̗̖̮͈̳̼̱͍̲̥̘̯̤̻͙͔̰͎͙͎̫̦͔̱̥̱͙͖̦̟̯̠͉͈̼͈̻̬̗͈̘̝͔͈͕̯̳̦͔̥̯̠͈̤̖̥̫̺̫̟͉̣̼̬̯͍̺̩͍̝̠̟̖̤̹̮͔̥̥͍̝̺̫̫̠͉͙̟̝̲̖̹̥͙̫̺̦̠̘̖̹̭͖͓͇̭͎͈̘̘̅̄͊̄̀̎̃̐̉̔́̇͌̂͆́̍͑̽́͛͊̀̿͑̂̈́̂̈̉̿̋̊̎̉̈́̎̈́̂̈͋̋̀̉̅̓͛̽̃̍̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅn̷̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̛̜̙̞̼̖͎͍̞̦̫̠̙͉͍͓͈̞̫̻̰̦̪̜̙͙͇͎͓̣̻̬͔̮̋̋̃͒̍͗̇̈́̓͂̔̈́̎͗͑͊͊͆́̐̈́͑̉́̒̓̍̽̀̀̄́͊͆́̂̊͋̈͑̈̍̏͒̑͋̂̀͆͂̀͆̈́̎̑̈́̓̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅj̸̡̨̡̨̛̛̲͔̦͔͉̘̗͕̭̱̝̫͎͕͇̰̱͎̭̬͙͙̤͎̫͙͕̣̺̰̥̗̰̯̜̝͎̘̱̫̬̲̫͎̳̦̬̰̖͓̈̂͌̽͗̂̌́̏͗̃͆͌͗͛͑̓̃̑̓̂̍̇͂͒̔̋͊̎̅̓͂̈́̑͑̃̌͐̇̽́͋͒̀͋̔̿́͂̎̆̉̒̑̏̅́̏̽̈́͌͐̔́͛͌̈́̈̾̄̔̐͊͒͛́͋̅̈́̃͒̓̇̾̀̇̍̒͗͒̀̿̈́̀̓͂͌͑͌̾̉͗̎̀̓͌͂̋̆͐̌̇̋́̓̈̽̎̒͐̂́̿̐͆̈̓̆͑́́͒͗̎̉͐̓̃̀͐͋̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅf̸̨̨̡̨̤͎̼̟͖͍͈͖̝̻͚̟͉̦̙̝̲̪͇̱̳̣̖͔̼̖̱̳̫̥̟͚͖͍͇̱̮̹̗͉̣̤̮̖̝̯̭͍̠̮͍͍̱̥͎͖̭͉͕͎̺͈̦̾̊̓͐͒̃̈́́̈̿̋̓̿͜͝ͅͅŷ̵̧̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̲̫̬͓̪̞̗̪͚̝̗͔͕̣͉̩̯̝̹͈͙̘̘͉͈̮̬̠̪̳̳̹̯̪̱͚̤͈̤̣͙̭̯̪̺͔̜̥̯̦̥̜̲̙̪̲͚̯̜̥̻̩̘̪̗͉͍̱͉͓̫̟̹̖͍͍̞̙͇͙̗̖̱͍͇̞͙̘̟̙͓͈͇͕̗̖̻͓̦̩̭̠̰̥͚͎̝̹̖̣͈͎̬̪͈̘̣͖͐͛͛̽͆̊̃̈͗̅̊́̔͐̈́̓̀̔̀̓̏̀̌̏̒̃̌̿̋̈́̄͑͌͊̂͊͊̍͋̂͂̎͒͆̂̽̈́͐̔̎͋͒͗̊́̍͑̇̀̇͂̈͋̇̅͂̾̐͗̀̒͋̈͊̒̈́̔̊̂̀̋̈̈́̐̂̈̓̎̋̀͒̃̈́̋̿̈͐͐̈́̑͛̂̒́͌̕̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̛̛͔͇̦̭͙̦͇̖͈̬͉̻͉̦̭͉̭͚̙̫̬̻̼͙͙̙͉̠̳̼̮̤̰̼̝͚̦̖̦͈͈̞͇̘̪̟̻̋̎̍͑̾͗̋̔̒̋̐͆͌́̌̈́͋̓̾̾̅͐͛̎̌͋̅͗͒̓̓̑͛̋̌́̏̾̀̄̋̏͌͂́̓̋͑̂͑̃̈͗̕͘͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝ ̷̛̹̹̅͆͐̑͊̉̾̈́̐̀̾̂̃̓̃̈͑̇̂̀̿͗̿͂͗̽̅̾̉͗͋̆̎̆͘͝͠͝͝͝a̸̡̡̧̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̛͙̞̦̦̱̩̭̺̭̺̻͍̜̣̜̤̮͇̯̮̘̥͙͚͉̙̙̣̻̦͙̜̰̰̙̼͈̼̺͚̜̞̩̼̮̥̹͎͔̞͇̭̳͔͈̖̱̪̥͔̥̻̙͙̪̻͍̥͉͇̦̳̱̫̝̺̟̘̦̪̥͈̝̤̩̜̭̟̹̥̱̬̘̠̤̹̮͎̩̮̙͖̘̺͚̯̝͎̳̖͋͑́͊̆͐̇̇̓̐̊̓̇́͗́̔͂̍̂̾̍̂̏̓̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅn̷̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̨̢̛̰̯̤̩̣̤͎̱͎̻̠̻̥̺͖̫̖͙̳̠̤͈̗͉̞̠̘̞̻̩̖̬͚͓͚̪̩̫̥̻̬̬̩̩̭̪̫̝̞̣̞͖̯̪͇̥͔̞̞̰̻͎̪̜͚̮͈̱͓̗̮̬̹̝͖͖̗̟̖͎̥̤̩̦̻͖͍̣͈̞̼̱͓̰̩̠̜͙̦̜͚̳̥̟̟̻͉̦̖̰͉̼̱̞͍͓̝̞͉̩̹̪̠̻̪̭̦̰̄̅͋̄̌̎͑̒͐̋̿͌̐̊̓̄̈͊̈́͛̔͊̃̓̅̔͒̄̑̐͌̐͒̐̈́̿̔̍̔̒͑̊̍͌̈́̍̾̏̑̍̋͑̈́̅̑͂̀͗̽̎̂͑͐́͆̽́͑͊̓̅̊̑͋̌͌̌͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅg̸̢̨̡̢̨̡̧̛̯̻̠̹̥̤̘̮͔͖̞̝͙̭̹̱̼̲͓̰̪̝͕͉̫̦̩̞͇̺̖̮̥͔̙͖̻̼͇̟̫͉͚͈̯͓̦̥̣̣͚̼̙͎͓͚̭̖̮̎͂͋̽͂̇̑̽̅̏͗̉̾̆̀̆̑̔͑̿͒͌̀̿͂̑̇̉͑́͛͒̔̏̃̍̓́͌̓͗̽̈́͗̌̓͗̋̈́̾͋̍̓̌͗͌̀͑̌̾͊̂͆̓̉̅͐̈͋̾̓̍̏̈͒̀̈́̽̈̓̽̀̏̓̓̅̇̋̃̆͊͂̐̇̄͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅę̶̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̨̙̦̯̫̠̮̼͔̭͚͎̺͚̻̥̲̳̠̣͙̺͍̘̖̦̪͓̬͇̝̰̞̥̦͖̞̬̪͍͖̗͔̭̠̼͉̜̤̱͓̼͙̤̦͕͓̤̗̟̖̩̪͚͎̭͈̱̪̫̠̥̳͓͇̥̮̮͚̯̣͎̤̜̤͓̜͉̱͇̟̞̰̣̻̯͖̹̙͉̩̭̠̘͈̫̝̦̘͎̠̘̩͌͑͆́̍͒̐̀̿̽̑͌̊̀͌̀̐͑̄͐̅̐̿̕͜͜ͅͅr̷̡̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͔͎̟͖̲̭̬͍̦͍̖͕͔͈̯͕̬̻̘͉͔͉̻̹̫̦̬͓͔̠͉̞͖͇̹̫̼͙̰̩̘̤̘͚͚̣͖̫̳͙͖̬̘̠̝̹̟͓̝͚̠͚̫̺̯͈͚̗̫̳̘͓̳͕͔̥̤̝̤̩̤̤̱̲̼̦͚̩̝̭̯͍̻̙͉̥͓̯̰͉͓̩̺̣̤̹̺͖̲̬̺͖̥̤̺̪̘͙̹̻͚̠̼̣̣̹͖͖͚̦̰̳͎̤͎̳͕̦̖̲͇̲̟̖̻͚̣̬͈͓͍͖͇͔͚̪̱̙̦͉̪̎̓̎̓̊̈͊̌̓́̀̈́͛̒̎́̐̆̾̄́̒̌̓͋͊̌̄͛̋̋͛̋̑͋̄̾̍̀̐̄́͌̅̄͌̑́͒̉̈́͌̃͆̓̎͛͒̈̎́̔̆͛̓̔̉͊̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅę̷̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̲͇̘̱̩͔̲̮͈̣̟̫̫̘͇̥̳̲̦̙̟̺̱̦̙͔̜͉͎̫̖̹͓̣̦̪̬̘̜͇̖͔̻̬͓͙͇̥͎̗̩̻̘̼̤͕̻̫̣̟̺̺̹̦̟̯̝͙̙̥͎̪̺̰̙̞̯͓̯̠̲͈̮̘̻̗̲̱̫̜̬͓̘͖̠̮͕͈͓̖͇͇͇̯̲̻̖̫͓͎͖̗̙̥̜̙̙͈̥̺͍̗̭̞̜͓͕̮̮͍̙͕̰̣̞̩͎̥̟͖͍̝͈̹̦̤̗͈̘̻̹͈̗̳͓͒͊̀̈́̓̏̒́̑́̏̇̋͒̅̄̓͌͗̌̋͒͂͌̓̿͌̂̋̈́͒̒̈́̅̂͊̅̀̀̂́̉̋̏̊̈̀̀̀͑̊̾͐̈́̃̐́̐́̄́͊̎̀͌̿́̽̍̊̏̓̃͌͆̔̅́͆̌͐͐̏͐̈̋͌͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅḑ̴̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̻̝͚̟͎̼̱̥̘̻̙̤̼̝̗̫̣̟͔͕̝̫͓͈̮̞̰̼͕̼̮̬̻̱̪͙̲̙̟͚͕̺̜̱̬̲̞̮̫̙̥̹̲̘̥̱͉̘͈͖̰͕̜̦̯͙͙̙̫̝̹̟̯̰͎̰͍̯̭̺̜̜̫̣͔͙̫͍̖̙̯̬̠͖̜̱̤̝͖̳̳̬͕͚̰̲̲͎̰̦̬̭͖̘̮͖̳̞̥̹̙̠̺̲̗̤̗͈̰͓̒͒̀̓́́̓̀̒͑̃̀͂͋͂̏̏̈̽̀͗̀̒̈́̇̓̈́̊̋͗̂͗̿̍̉́̈̔̿͆͐̋̆̊͆̔̿̓̈̽͆̈̌̒͛̐̎̽͗̑̑̾͌͒̾̎́̈͛̇́͊̓̈́̇̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̸̡̨̛̛̙̥̳̙̲̠̫̞̗͍̮͓̬̈͒͛̌̌͑͊̓͛̈͂̋̑́̄̆̍̈́̾̑̐̎͛̄̃̈̏̄̈́͛͒̈̐̂̈̓̑̉̽̂̍͊̽̊̎͑̒̌̒̈̉̄̊̆̽̈́́̎͗͊́̑̉̍̈́̒̿̅̽̈́̀̄̓͗̓̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ḩ̸̛̛̛̛̝̝̜̣͉̤̰̻̞̱̼̝͖͙̬͙͙̘̼̫̫͙̮̼̞̯̟̙̥̿̃͌̊̄̈́̌́̈́́̂͑͌͂̀̄̇͂͂̒̐̔́͌̋̋̎͛͆̑̃͑̃͋̈̋̅̇͊̿̃̈̐́̀̈́͗̇͗͋̉̀͑́̈́͋̿̾͆͛̇͐͊̎̔̽͗̓̂͂͑̾͑̇͛̊̾͑͒̂̿̇͛͐́̽̒̉͊̅̆͊͆͛̃͂͆̏̓̍̅͒̀̊͛̍͋͗̂̂̄͐͐̐́͗͌͐̂̓̿̄̎̋̓̈̆͑͒̄̔̽̔̂̽͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅȩ̴̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̭̖͚͇̭͎̹͕͙̥̤̣̜̳̺̭̣̰͈̲̞̤̬̬̖̪̗̠̼̯͕̬̼̤̙̯̯̟͍͚͚̮̲̮̹͓̳̤͓͉͖̫̩̝͚̬̗͈͇̠̭̝̻͓̩̹̰̗̖̞͖͙͙̦̜̤͈͈̩̲̼̙̪̦̥̫̏̑͋̿͗̃̒͂̃̆̈́̍̌̍̆̑̓̽͋̿͌͐͐́̓̔͂̽̐͑͂̆̓̈̏̈͐̐̾͆̒̏́̓́͗͊̍͋͛͑̌̌̇͒̓̕͜͠͝͝ͅͅg̵̢̨̢̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̠̮̺̝̝̱̩͔̥̫͍̗̭̩̩̗̣͍̻̺͖̥̬͔̖̰̱̻͔̪̪̪͓͖͔̠̲̙͚̳̱̞̭̺͙̗̭̪̱͍͔̰̖̻͎̳̻̼͈̗̥̝͇̫̹̠͚̲̣̠̟͎̥̤̣̹̼͚̱̫̰̣̮͚̭̙̗̯̬͎͖̗͖̫̲̰̭̬̫̬̟̮̽̽̋̀̌̿̈́̽̊̍̆̑̔̀́́̏̽̈́̓̓̈́̂͛̀̽̉̿͑̀̄̑̌̐͊͒͆̒͆̈́̔̆͌͗͗̈́͌̇͋͆̈͐͊̏̇͒͑͌͂̆̓̓̂̒̂́̅́̎͑̑́̈́͋̄̀̐̄̃͐͋͆͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅr̷̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̨̢̢̡̧̡͍̗̠͔̲̩̠̪͈̠̞͔̜̳͍̹͇̥̭̳͕̰̤͓͔̠̠̺̼̖̮͔̩͙̫̳͈̤̝̜̩̱͓̭̥̪̦͓̝̖̱̞͇̪͖̮͎̙͉̗̙͖̪̤͇̩̪̫̘͉̰͙̟̼̹̻̺͎͖̪͉̻͉̪̮̣͖̜̠̱̺͖͉̥̝̼̙̹̻̼̰̹̣͙̙̙̝̦̖̺̝̹͚͙͍̯̥̗̼͎̗̙͚̦̱͉̦̼̪̺̤̟̳̱̯͇̥̘͖͇̼̉̂̈́̋̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̧̩͖͈̥̫̳̯͙̮̤̞̣̬̦̩̰͈̺͔̩̻̱̳̰͎̮̗͚̦̜͙̳̟͎̖̙͙̰̠̝͓̹̣̜̣̗̣͇͛̈́͛̐̓̂͛̈́͝ą̷̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̛͉̳̰̣̟̯̩̯̟̼̩̖̼̮̖̖̻͎̘̮͈̱̭̟̞̰̯̜̤̣͎͉̖̟̹̖̲̺̦͈͎̬̖̞̺̫͓̼̹͇̱̗̞͈̦̜̻̭̯̜̱̰̜̤̗̟̮̝̠̤̙͙̪̰̥̰̙͎̹̫̟͇̗̯̭̺̩̰̣̲̜͙̱̜͔͙͓̙̩̻͕̣̠̤̱̯̞̝̪̭͚͎̫͉̠̘̳̠̟̺̮͉̹̺̝͇͚̜͎̙͎͖̹̰̲̣̞̤̙̘̟̱̯͈̦̘͎̮͚̤͓͉̝̮̟̰̞̗͊̿̈́͛̌̄͂̅̅̆́͘̚̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅt̸̡̧̨̼̖͖̯̟̫̻̱͖͓͔̗̳̼̮͎͎̲̰̻̦͍͍̺̝̺̤͓͇̹̞̲̳̞̱̤̺̘͔̩̳̣͑̃͑̓̏̆͒͒̋̽͘͝͠ͅͅj̷̨̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̛̤̟̗̲̥͇̯͉͇͓̰̗̪͉̩̩̫̟̬̟͇̳̦͕̱̰̼̙̟͖̲͚͖̙̲͚̳̻̤̣̲͕̜͔̻̖̟̤̼̪̤͍͕͖̯̱̱̦̥̳̯̬̥̩̲̦̹͍̜͔͚̱̖̻̟̖̬̱̦̰͖͙̜̲̙̳̙̬̫̱̤͕̠͇͙͕̩̪̗͔̯̥͉͚̣̯̯̻̟͚̩̜̏͆̽̊̔͗̂̌̂̍̓̔͐̀̈̽̂̌͋͂́̏̑͆͊̈́͆͆̎̎͗̄̈́̎̋̋̇̃̔͂͆͗̒̂͑̊̓́͋͒̑̍͑̓́͌̀̀̋̌̐͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅj̸̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̛͖̥̞̤̼̼͕̯͙̥̭͖̜̘͍̤̬̩̘̟̝̠͓͚̝̮̗̦̤̫͉̘̟͚̹̮̤̭̮͔̖͎͔͚̳̗͈͚͓͓̺̼͎̻̭̻̬͕̪̥̰͖͖͎͙̻͉̞̆̌͌̔̏͛̽͋̆́́̌̂͐̒̇͛̽̿̍̑̎͋̓̈́̍̽̀͗̆͌̎̆̓̈́̏̽̏͂́̕̚̚̚͜͠͝ͅj̷̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͔̺̜͍̞̥̙͓̹̥͖̩̗̣͖̳̳͎͚͍͍̗̰̝̤̳̩̠͕̲̞̜̦̜͈̹̙͖͈̣̘̮̘̹͈͇̮̦̲̖̝̻̞̯̮̹̺̟̺͓͇̝͕̲͚̺͚̫̼̫̝͎̅̎͌̋̉͗̆̍̽̐͑̓̀͑̐̈́̔͆̄̋͛̈́̿̊̄̋̈̾̅͌͂̈́͗̅͑̔̇̈́̑̀̅̿̎̾͆͛̀̔̂̈́̓͋́͒̈́̈́̑̇̇̈́̽̍́̏̓̍̋͗́͗͋̆͋̒͆̀̔͂̾̍͐͛́͐̏̍̂̈̽̉̃̃͆͂̎́̉͊͐̃͑̄̾̈́͆̔͆͂̇̆̒̃̍͂͊̈̀̈́̋̿̽̊̀̑͂͆͗̔̓̈́̃̊̀̆̃̊̌͑̎̐̀͑̈̊̓̌͛͐̃̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅj̵̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̛͎̹͍̞̙̞̤̹̥͕͙̤̺̙͚̫̮͖̰̘̮͎̼̮̭͕͈͓̺̹̯̟̮̼̱͍̰͔̪̦̖͇̗͖͈̪̰̭̟͓̜̜̠͈̥̪̗͍͆̃͛̎̇̑̾͂̎̇̄̐̑́͗̎̈́̄͗̇̾͋̎͒͆͗̀̀̀͊̄̒̃̅͂̏͐͛͆͂̂̈́̈̈́͌̐͂̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅj̷̧̢̧̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̦̬̞̬̲͉͎̝̯̯̠̠̣͓͉͕̖͇̤̝͍̱̘͎͙̞̪̻͔̣̮͓̝͕̻̣̳̝͖̪̣̮͚̠͈̦͈̝͈̞͖̠̝̟̺̗͈̠̙͖̥͓̤̙̪͇͕̞̝̝͓͉̩͙́̅̅̀̈́̂̅̓̒͋̅̀̈̈͆̅̑̕͘͜ͅͅͅͅj̴̢̧̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̛̱̙͔̞̭͓̻̦͓̞͉̤̼̰̖̱̮̱̠̹͙͕̩̗̮̥̪̻͙͍̲̬̰̳̯̮̟̙̠̘̭̫̙̮͇͖͕̟͖͈̖̩͇̣̼͙̝̹̘͍̫͚̟͇̩̩͎̜̼̫̲̟̜̖͉͉͕̪̲͚̣͙̺͓̱̱͎͕̠͉̟̦̩̩̳̜̠̙̯̟͔̲͑̓͊̀́̀͒̈́̓̋̋̃͂̑́̏͋̅̐͌̀͌̀͆͛͒̌̄̆̈́̄̄̇̓̃͑̾̄͐͛͂̎̍̅͑̀͆̔̎̎̊̀̀͒̈́̃͛̈͋̂̐̈́͌͌̎͑͛͑̽̂̄̆̊͆̉̒̋͐̎̉̏͑̄̔͌̃̀̃̽͛͆͆͛͗̍̐̆̾́͂̅͋́̐͋̈̊̋̎̍̅̃̆̊̍̈́͑̅̆͒̽̍̿͐̓̑̌͌̊͆̎̈́͂̈́̾̋̋̆̄͊̏̂̇̉̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅj̵̨̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̝̖̙̗̦̪͚̳̗̪̲̥̬͇̖̯͙̲̰͖͖͉̮̩̭̞̖̭̯̫̞̬͖̟͙̠͚̫̝̺̤̝͔̳̺̞̼͍̘̣̄̒͌̿̈̏̾̒͑̽̎̇̉͗̔͗̒̏̎̽̈͌̀̎̂͗̓̑̃̈́̈͒͊̓̌̃̂͑̐͛̎̃̓̈́̌͆͑̒́̅̄̔̈́̾̏̊̏̿̇̇̈́̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅa̶̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̼̞̜̲͎̲̭͙̺̖͈̞̜̻̮̠̻̬̞̜͇̣̹̳̤̭̭̘̘̙͔͚͍͚̯̦͇̫̣̟͓̟̖̳̼̳͓̳̮̗̲̬̟̻͇͍̙̥̮̞̘̱̱̤̪̞̞̞͙̮̼̖̫͚͕̠̜͓̲̣̱̹̭̰̩̖̳͔͍͓̯̹͖̟̝̲̰͓̠͎̙̻̫̞͎̐̋̆͛̾̌͂̏̿̂̈́́̑̈́̉̇̓͌̿̌̈̅̎̊̐̀̍͆͐̎͑̂̈͂̀̿͑̅̎̏̍̄͗̀͗̀̀͌̂̃̔͛̽̏̿̏̽̔͆́͛̿́́̈́͋̓̎̓̾͂̓͂̓͗̓͗̍̎̓̍̀̍͛̎͂̊̉̈́͊͛͐̏̓̓͆͋̉̌͐͂̍̄̽͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ą̷̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̧̛̮̙͚͇̫̙̗͕̜̞̯͚̥̘̫̟͚̗͍̲͉͕͇̫͎̫̟̟̘̺̥̹͖͇͓̩͙͉͍̥̙̙̞͍͖̲̮̠̲̠̟̻͖̲̮̥̯̳̝̦̝̩̳̳̫̪̹͓̭̙͓̘͓͈͈̙̭̣̗͔̺̮͓͎̝̜̩̭̼̦̹̫̺̥͈̜̜͍̺̘̞͇̲̼̠̗̯̹͈͖͒͊́͐͆͒̆̐̿͆̎́͑͒̓́̇̂͒̈́͌͌̃̎̈̎̒́̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝a̷̢̨̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̟̯͇̤̗̯̬̼̳̲͈̞̺̘̲̟͚͕͇̣̮̻̘̯̗̬͚̳͍̰̺̭̹͖̠̺̝͉͇̩̩͓̲̤̳̗̳̦̱͈̞̠͎͍̯̬̬͉̞͓̗̭͍͕̩̻̪̟̟̝͇͚̲̖͉͙̜̭̰͖̞̗̻̹͍̩͇̦̝̙̫̤͙̹̦̖̺͖̹̣̱̰͓̪̤͍͓̜̞̺͕̟̹̻̺͔͎͔̞̼͍͓̘̲̪̠̱̯̼̝̭͕͙̭̙̥̻̥̿̀̋̄̈̈́̀̊͌̈́͌́̽̑̐̊̎̏̀̈́̋̀̂̆͑̇͋̆͋̌̄́̓̄͊́̓̈͗̃̅́̓̊͐̃͒͊̾̓̒̈́̅̍̄͆̂͆͑̓̀͒̔̍̏̃̏̄͛̽͆̉͘͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̭̦͇͕͍̰̱̬̳̟̫̻̜͇͈͍͎̥̬̥̝͖̱͕̼͎̱̤̰̲̺̮̺̩̦̙̬̲̻̻̹̤̦̱͍͉͓̤̲̰͍̳͔͓̱͖̪̱̞͓̫͙͖̗̣̪̖̦̜͓̪̜͍͍̬̙̹̙̰̠͙̟̹̤̖̞͔̤̭͍̰͙͈̩̹͇̠̤̠̹͇̭͙̘̲͈͔͖͓͇͕̝̼͖͙̙̗̣͙̠̠͚̙̩̙̞̩͕͔͈̹͉̠̒͂̋̅̂̐͗̐̆͒͌̿̆̓̈́̎̓̋͐͊̅̂͊̊̍͒͐̅̈̒̓̀̅̂̋̒̿̊́̇͑̈́͌̈́͛̋̽̄͌̃̐̾͋́̓̑͊͒̅̌̇̑̐̈́̂͒̂̈́͆̈͂̾͋̒̐̔͌̾̃́̓̍̄̽̇̆̍͂̑̀̂̿͐̎̿̉́̏̏̐̌͆̅͊͗͋̏̊̑͂̄̇͆̄͑̀͋̈́̅̊́̉̽̅̅̏̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝k̴̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̳̞͈̹̜̮̤̖̤̰̥͈̜͕͔̖͕͙̳̣̗͎̣̫̝̻̹͚̪̪̲̙͓̝͓͓̉̋̈́̀̈́̑̈́̆̈́̄͂͑̈́̏̃͗̄̿̉̿͋̔͒̀̉́͐͒̊̄̂̅͗̄̔̌͑̈́̐͋̊̉̈́̒̋̽́̔̐̾̅̇̀͂̽̈͌̔̑̍̂͊́͗̐̆̀͗̄͛̍̀́̔̀̒̈́̎̓̊̈̽̑̿̽́̓̀̇͌̈́͆͊̓̿̈́̎̈́̒͗̿̃̾͊̔̒͆̉̾͒͑͌̊̆̈́̀̀̑̆͌͗̍̂̏̅̃̃͑̍͐̂͂̈̍̈̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅk̷̢̡̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̢̛̖̪͕̥͕̬̹̥̞̰̙̬̣͉̲̺̻̣͙̳͇̦̜͔͚͔̗̟̠̳͈̥̜̰̺̞̺̪͕̱̤̘̯̙̻̝͙̞̣̻̹̰̣͇͖̱̫̘̗͚̗͕͉͎̪̻̥͉͎̜̻̫̻͎͈̯͓̰̟̘̫̹̰̩͖̖̭̘͖̺̳̮̰̲̞̩͇͕̝̤̜̼̘̩̟̮̮͎̳̥͓̞̲̠͙̗͕͔̲͎̖̠̰͉͎̝̙̱͉̘͎̦̼̼̟̤̭͔̬̯̤̣̹̳̘͍̺͉̳͉̫̼͕̱̳̖͎͈͇̆̀̀̀̓̈́̏̏͗̀̽͑̐̊͊̽͊͂̒̿̆̀̔̔͑̿̅̉̇̓͌͒͊̉̏͑̒͋̅͛̅̍̐̊̏́͂̔͌́̀̃́̔̈́͂̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅķ̶̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̛̞̝͕̲̟͕̫̞̳͔̩͇̘̰̲̠͕͔͔̤̲̱͓̥̰̣̜̙̙̲̻̹̦̭̦̭̤͉̪̰̦̯͇͖͚͙̲̺͎̻̺̱̹͈͈͕̬̱́̊̈́̀̊͒͑̎̂͋̒̉͊̓̾͐̇͌͑̍̓̽̇̔̉̆̊̿̌͋̀͌̃̀̈̚͘̚͜͝ͅp̸̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̢̺͍͇̩̭͇̰̩͓̼͈̘̻͖̤̫̗͙̮̹͍̙̲̬̝̠̗̤̱̬̫̟̹͎̱̯̣͓͓̬̠̺̭̰͕͇̪̪̫̮͉̠̟̬̰̖̟̙̩̜̯̦̭̞̯͙̹͈̖͚͍͕͙̗̘͖̹̭̥̥̼̺̳̼̖͎̰͇̝̰͎̪̟̦͇̯͚͉̭̞̪̟̱̗͚͕͉̬̯͓̤̭̱͖̼̺̩̣̺̼̭̜̝̯̬̻͈̗͙͇͔̮̺̬͇̯͇̳̠̰̳͍̋̒̆̈́͑̍̊̏̋̅̋̍̽̃͐̏̒̾͗̈́͋̍̏̎͗̓̃͒̂͆̈́͌̈́̍̿͋͐̂̂͂̐͂͑̉̊̊̆̀̉͂̅͂͑̇́̄̒̊̂̌̍́́̄́̑̈̍́͌̈́͑̌́͐̓̈́̓̑̏̋͗͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅř̷̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̰͓̪͍͖̰̞̟̟̰̪̱̹̭̟̞̙͇͕̭̗̺̭̭̼͓͕̱͕̹̤̠͚͍͙̯̪͙̮̼̺̖͈̥͇͕͈̮̣̫͓̩̘̭͚̼̠̳̘̬͖̠͔̖̩̺̗̩̟̼̪̙͚̤̟̻̼͈̤͎̗̻͉̤͙̳̥̙͓͙̳̹̪͎̥̬̫͚̣̹̪̞̦̠̪̗̣͔̗̞͗̉̎̈́̽̆̀̃̀̅̄̒̋͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅè̷̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̗̘̫̦̥͎͔̹̠͔̫̞̭̳̲̝̘̝̺̗͖͎̰̘̫͍̬̲͎̘̭̭̮̦̪͓̰̺͔̝͔͎̩͙͇̰̹̱̗̱͔̙̫̹͕̻̖̙̫̫͎̣̹̘͕̯̦̟̫̫͕̺͔̮̩̝̟̮̘͖̟̞͙̜͉͓̣̤̼̬̜̖̣͍̺̗̱̹̗̲̳͈̙̲̳̱̞̦̟̼̘̣̟͕̬͎̙͚̳̥͔̫̲̪̻͙̘͈͖̙͎̯̪̥̬̭̓̈͐͛̉͊̓́͆̍̃̓͒̂̽̇͌̃̓̉̇̏̍̑͌͒̋͒̅̅̿̔̈̂̽̈́̂̀̾͛̽͂̉̓͒̔̅̂̄̀̔͊̔͛̀̅̈́̈́̈́̐͊͐̊̂̈́̏̍͛̇̾́́̇͗͗͒̃͋̂̏̑͌͛͂̊̓̍͊̏̍͆́̄͐̅̿͑̿̈́̽͆̄̽̿̈̃͌̃̆̌̂̈̏͆̌͐̏͂̌͌͆͗̂͋͌̓̑̃͌̀͊͐̽͑̒̐̾͆́̇̒̃̔͒̏͗̌͗̒̐̈́̑̌͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̴̧̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̢͙̟̜̭̫̣͓̣̖̟̺̙̘̤̝̦̠̬̩̳̟̭̺̜̜͓̜̣̪̬̳̳͈̰̻̳͍̫͙̭̞̠̘̣͕̰̭̻̺̲̮̗͕͖̟͍̭̱̻̦͓̻̘̲̤̩̼̥̙̦͖͓̮̳̜̭̗͈̫̭͎͎͇̩͚̣̖̝̖͇̥̜̰͔̦̭̘̠̻̠̘̀̿̿́̆͜͜ͅa̵̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̲̣͈̣̥̞̼̭̼̜͓̬͎̭̘͙̟̳͓̞͖͕̺̦̬͇̙͈̩̪̥̤͓̥̘̙̬̣̮̬̬̗̯̠̬̞͔̱̞͚̜̞̘͔͉͓̤̦̱͎̪̫̪͓͚̼̤͇̩̹͙͉̺͕͍͖̘̳͍̝̲̱̟̜̺͍̘̼̼͈̼̩̞͎̤͚̞̲̒̑̊̓̂́̆͐̓̆̉̽͂͋̌̄͊̌͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅr̶̛̛̛̛̛̤̣͈̣̞͉͖̖̣̪͔̖̖̟͈̱͙͇̠͇͕̮̖̥̣͕̤̞͓͔̠͈̬̳͉̙̺̥̖̟͙͍͓̈́͐̇̽͐̀̄̓̔͗̾͐́̆̐̾͑̾̅̍͑̾́͑̿̏̊̽̏͌̄͐͗͂̈́͆̃̉̅͛̒́̈̑̉̓̌͆̓̈̀̇̄̽͊̄̋̉͑́́͒͗͛̓̃̈̇̃̾́̽̋̈͛̾̋̑͒̄̈̈̈́̆̓̍̃̿͆̈̓̈́̒̒͛̏̓̌͛̐͐̐͌̿͐̉͒̋͋̀̈̆̒̐͗̽͗̒̽́͒̋͋͌͊̀̍͛̀̽̓͑́́̈́̈́͛̓̃̇͑͌̓͑̓́̈́͑͌̀̽͗͒͊͋͌̿̋͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ę̶̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̗̬̺̫͙͚̪͎͔̖͓̱͍̳͇̭̯̣̺͓̼̫̬̗͖̝̹͍̖͑̀͌́̓́̒̾͛̾̐̏̀͛̽͂̄́͌̀̌̊̎͆͑͑̃͆̏̎͊̃̈̊̄͊̈́̈́͒͑̑̀̽̏͛͊̔̈́͂͆̀̂̀͐́͊̔͑̈́̾̃̂͗̍̉̊̈́̇̈́̈́̀̓̉̄̈́́̀̌̄̽͛̊͌͑͛̄̐̏͌̾̉̏̈̊̐͊͛̆̋̃̍̒̀͒́͋̈́͊͂̾̔̽̇͒͂͑̆́͊͂̇̊̌̆͛̐́̐̊́̇̊̄͑̽̋̈́͛͐̄̈́̅͊̿̃̀̈͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅţ̸̡̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̜̮͖̫̦͉̦͔̖͔̰̹̜̼͔̝̗̠̩͚͍͓̯̝̼̺̰͉̪̠̰̱̫͍͙͚̤̺̫̻͖̭͉̟͇͖͍̦͖͚̮̻̞̫̺̜̣̲̹̘̼͔̞͓̥͇̬̤̤̥̦̣̤̘̩̱͍͚̟̭̬̭̬̫̤̩̻̟͎̫̻̪̩͕͇̞̃͐̀̎̆̍͗̋̃̋́͂͑̎͗̀͐̈́̽̈́̋̀̅̍̉̒͗̀̌̿́̂̅̎̃̃̈̎̂͂͛̀̆̇͑́͒̍̿̃͗̾̌͆͒̿̒̒̌̋̿̋̆̈̔͂̈́̃̆̆̂̉̇͌͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅǫ̸̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̮̳̞̖̪̱̹̹̜̺̯̹͙̮͉̩͔̭͔͚͓̩̞͙̟̦͚̬̞͓̝̟̦̪̯͇͕̤̻̼͇̱̫̮͎̯̟̱͙̖̱͕̟̺̩̳͙̜̙̝͙̭̞̠̺̼̻̬͇̹̞͇̦͈̗̮̦̰͎̺̻͎͖̩̰̤̰̟̟̩̰͔̣̬͉̠̠͎̠̬͇͕̯̦̞̗͈̮̹̹͖̣̫̣̜̳̳͚͔̬̾̋͋͑͆̂͐͊̈́͒̊͛̈̃̄̈́͐̿͑̉̽̈́͋̾͌̌̇̓̑̃̔̍͆̿̈͑̂̀͗̈́̒̿͊̋̎͋̿͗̉̄̔͛̀̆͗̉͐͆̊̍́̎̈̃̈́̒̊̑̐͒͂̋̎̈͂͐̉̑̀̍̿́̐͊̉̔̄͑̀̑̑̊͑̇̀̀̄͐̔̐̉̋͆̈̐̅̈́̽̂͆͊̃̽́͋͑̉́̅̅͌̾́̽̈̐͐́̔̓̉͒̏̓̈́̇͗͌̓̾̈́̑̾̏̀͋̓͗̿̈́̒̂̐̑̊͒̎̀̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̢̢̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̰̖̭̱̫͓͍̼̗̼̣̗͙͖̳̟̰̭͈̺̳̠͖̩͎̱̺̣̳̺̙͓͕̰̘̥͍̯͇̫̹̞͚͚̗̙̪͇̫͍̯͍̯͔̦̲̙̲̲͈̦̪̪̗̗̠̜͍̠̳̹̯̥͖̜̯͍̻̺͙̹̞͔̳̻̗̙̻͔̰͔̻͍͇̳̪͎̝̹̲̥̀̎̏͗̅͂̇̅͛̓̎̑̃͊̎̈́̾́̆͗́͌̍͌̿̑̄̓̍̽́̂̎̉̓̅͌̆̈́̔͑͂̽̓̃̅͑͂͌̀̈́͛̏̀̀͊͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅǎ̶̢̧̧̨̨̛̘̙̖̜̳̤͚͙̘̺͚͇͍̤͍̰̰͍̙͎̰̳̝̹͎̜̱͋̈͒͋̿̈́̒͐̍̄̇͒̃̃̉͗̓̅̈́̓͑̿͂̂̈́̋͗̂̌̿̒͛͒̽̋͊̎͂̀̋͐́̔̑̈́͆̆̍̿̀̄́͌͌̍̾̇̅̋̋͒͆̓͌̔̍̈́̀̒́͆̆̀̈́̌͌̄̑̈͐́̐̅͐̿͆̀͌̓̈͒̋͛͛̾̏͒̈́͆̏̇̆̈́̿̂͒̈́̈͆̀̈́̀͊̈́̎͋͊̄̇̈́̉̍̉́͂́̾̏̏̌̒̏͛̉̈́̄̍̚̕̚̕͘͘̚͠͝͝͝ͅr̶̢̢̡̨̡̧̛̳̦̟̗̤̰̫̪̻̙̭̪̙͍̮̤͈͓̣̩̠͍͕̠̭̝͙̗̬̻̤̟̯͓̘̬̙̀͊͒̈́̀̅͑̌̿̀̇̀͑̐̓̓̂̇͒͊̏̽̆̈́̈̌͆̈́̍̈́̈́̀̐̈́͛̇̎̿̎̉̆̒̈́͐̉̾̌̒̌̌̊̀̈̈́̈̍͛̇̍͛̇͗̀͋̇̀̆̅́͛́͑̆̑͂̆̉̀͋̾͐̐̄̋͋̆̂͋͌̀̋͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝i̷̢̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̛̹̬̪̩̦̦̤̭̩̣̟͇͕̳̙̝̱̘̰̪̪͉̟̦͍͇͍͙͔̭͇̗̟̩̠̗̺̘̖̯͙̬̯̤̙͕̦͓͇̱̩̤͓̱̠̹͈͙̖͎͇͎͖̗̝̦͉̥̟̖̙̬̙̹̪̯̖̜̬̠̖̙̬͔̝̤̟̦̮̣͔̤̲̱͕͇̱̬͔̗̦̝̮͙̫͖͕̻̞̯͖̙̠͙̟̺̥̍̏̏̀̉́̇̊̏́͌̈́̄̏͛́̓̈́̈́̓́̆̄̈́̓̽̍̉̔͆͂̃̓̈́͊̍͊̐́͐̏̈́̍̾́͛̌̽̔̒̆́̀̀̐̂̉͋͐̓͂͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̨̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̜͙̮͕̠͍̻̬̲͔͍͉̪̥͙͉͚̻̳̠͓̝̣̖̜͓̦̣̼̻̤̥͉͈͓͇̖͉̮̭͕̞͍͈̯̝͔͇̪̼͍̣̺͙̝̗͈̲̺̱̟̞͈̠̤̘͔̯͚̣̥͈̰̹̙̘͓̼̻̥͕̰͔̭̱̯̺̞͔̫̳̗̱̲͚͈͎͇̞̺̰̠̳̞̦͍̟̣̮̟̫̘̜̻͓̗͈̣̞̫͇̦͍̘̱͚̪͚̥͚̪͚͉͈͙̩̦̠̰̺̯̼͈͈̠̏̆͐̋̓͂̆́̏̈́̿̈́̈̓̎̇̾͂͋͂́͋̄͑͒̏͂̿̂̊̐̑͗̈́̍͆̅̾͑͋̄̋̏̓̔̄̑͑̎͗̉̊̄̀̓́́̿̍͗̑͂̒́̋͐̒̆͐̍̉́̾͒̒̄̽̓̎͊̾̅̎́͑̓̏̌̒͗̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̭͉̱͙͙͙͚̳̤͖͎̟͕̦̼͓̝̬̭͖̣̤̘̪̼͚̜͎͍̟̙̰͔̳͍̠̗̭̠͈̳̦͙̝̲̼͈̖̗͓̣̼̭̪̬̥̬̹̪͍̤͍̰̝̜̯̼͎̟͉̩̼͇̝͍̝̲̣̦̥̱͉̞͉̹̙̖̩̦̗̭͍̳͓̻̱̤̩̞̼̘̪̟̝͈͚͇̮̰̻̤̱̗̹̖͓̜̪̘̩̦̩̥̫̻̰̘͕̜̤͍̆̄̈́̏̇̂̽̌̉̾̍͐̉̍̀̈́̄̂̿͛͑͛͆̑͊̏̒͒͐̓̔́̈̑̄̆͋̓͌͒͋̓̆̐̀̈̂̅̇̄͌́̓̓͋̌͐̄̎͛͌̀͐͌̎͊̏͑̈́̃̓̔̀̏̇́̏͗̽̓̉͌̃̏̉͗͐͌͂͑́̏̃̐͊͂͑͆̐̎́̓̋̌̉͂̽̔̓̔̅͗́̍̑̑̎̀̉̅̊̿̋͑̍̎͒̓̾̈́͛̐̎͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅ. He screeches and vomits grey sludge on the<br/>
floor as we scream our hearts out and run toward the little patio door on our left, he floats towards us and floats fast but we get out by the seat of our pants and slam the door, The boy growled in anger before vomiting the sludge on the door window obstructing our view.<br/>
All you could hear from us for a while was breathing and the empty sound of us contemplating what just happened,<br/>
“Fuck I left my puffer inside and it’s baltic out” Mei whined folding her arms and whimpering.<br/>
It stopped snowing hard  a little bit ago and it resembled a snowy desolate wasteland, </p><p>Fitting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. KenTacoHut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim,Mei and Dillon(to an extent) exercise the being that lives within the McConnell boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei: i think i pissed myself,what the hell just happened? The boys were completely fine last week! Well a bit spooky but not like this! Ugh I was actually enjoying myself. Maybe that was a red flag, either way what am i gonna fucking do?<br/>
“Im freezing my ass off” i yelled which snapped Kim out of her horrified trance, she turned to me and said “then maybe you shouldn't have taken it off” “idiot” she said under her breath rolling her eyes. “Well I didn't think I'd be run out of the house by the kids from hell today Kim! what the bloody hell do you think i should've done?” I shouted back, Kim was about to respond with with eyes that always scare me then Dillon pipes up and asks “um guys it's pretty cold out why don't-”  Kim then cuts him off. “Ok who the actual fuck are you?” she asks loudly, “its dillon” i said in an upbeat tone i thought if i talked to her in a positive voice she’d calm down. “Oh well Dillon” she said in a sweet but cute voice “how about you shut the fuck up while i figure out what to fucking do” she yelled scaring him a bit, he backed up and looked down at the snow. Kim put her hand on her chin for a couple minutes while we waited in the frigid snowy afternoon air, it was quiet except for the screeches and clawing from the inside of the house and the cars rolling down the street and somewhere in the distance you can hear some kids playing in the snow. I jumped a bit as Kim chimed “I got it! We have to go back to the house!”.</p><p>“O-Ok” I said anxiously, “are you down?” I turned to Dillon and he nodded his head quickly. He seems well shook up but still calm-ish  I thought walking behind Kim down the patio stairs carefully. He caught up beside me and put his hand over my shoulders. His warmth felt nice on my shoulders before I carefully removed them to get my board from the front bushes(I put it there so it can already be outside)  “I wonder what Kim has in mind” I thought before I was back in Dillon’s arms again and  on our way back home.</p><p>Kim: We were almost home, all I needed to do was get my supplies from my room get back to the other house and finally put my research to use, i've been doing a bunch of research on exorcisms and even did some tests of some spooky places in the house which was a success but i don't think our neighbors are too happy about their new guests. We arrived and before anything happened I announced my plan: “I'm gonna exercise them! But i need my stuff so i gotta run upstairs” i said. “Ok I need another jacket anyway” Mei said following me inside but Dick..no Dillon stayed back looking horrified. “Come on asslick we can't leave you out here” i said i put my hand on my hip and waited for a response, “um.. I think im good out here” he says looking up our tall building. “Don’t be scared silly, you can help me pick out a new coat” Mei says in a sweet tone, he thought for a minute then sheepishly agreed. I walked in first and started the elevator to the second to top floor while Mei and the boy caught up behind me. The elevator did it’s thing and we got on and went up. </p><p>Dillon:i jumped when a little red cat flew past my feet and jumped onto a little table near the door. Holy shit this place is creepy, even the elevator has bad vibes! I’m trying to not to look like a pussy cause I don’t want Mei to not fuck with me anymore,<br/>
I wonder if this day is even real? What if this is all a fever dream And I’ll wake up any minute…”DING!” The elevator stopped and opened to a dimly lit red hallway with an uncanny amount of doors.The door on the very end of the hallway was extremely menacing, one that was more stained than the others with “stay out” carved in it along with other things, Mei’s room was the 3rd one and Kim’s was next to hers. I followed Mei into her room and sat on a purple blow up couch with stuffed animals on it. I scanned the room and it kinda reminded me of those “i,spy” games since I kept finding such weird stuff.The saturated hot pink room had those little village animals that my little cousin has,a collection of gorey posters and zombie figures and other knick knacks of old gross films, the whole room had such a sweet-horrifying vibe; even the stuffed bears i was next to were tainted with fake blood and teeth. Mei shut the door and smiled at me before opening her walk in closet and talking about how this was her one of her worst gigs ever and that she’d better be paid a fortune for it,she poked out of the closet and held out a black and white Kappa hoodie and asked “what do you think?” Then holding it up against her. It kinda matched her black flared pants so I nodded My head, she looked in the mirror across from her and smiled at me through it before putting it on and sitting next to me on the clear plastic couch. She put one of the bears in her lap and stroked it before resting her head on my shoulder and sighing, there was silence for a moment with some rustling from Kim’s room and other sounds I can’t seem to recognize, “so uh..what other stuff has happened?” I ask to break the silence. “Oh do i have some shit for you! She said grinning “So like one time this kid shit the fuck up while I was trying to help my friend hack into this girls laptop for some receipts since appearently she was on some criminal shit and making the primary school kids make her tee shirts for the teen activism club! Ironic innit.” She said very animated<br/>
“Y-yeah” I replied chuckling, “aaaand this little shithead wouldn’t stop talking about how he has to pee and dancing around like he isn’t 7 years old and we weren’t right next to the fucking bathroom, then he pisses all over my Ugg’s !” We both die laughing next to each other. Over the next few minutes she tells me about how this kid put a fork in a outlet while she was being responsible and making spaghetti for the girl and how she had to fish all three of the kids she was sitting out of a well while she was setting up their picnic blanket. It all made me wonder how she keeps getting hired, the door opened revealing Kim with a large box in a big blue tote bag. “Let’s go” she says waiting by the door, me and Mei get up and head out, Kim gives us a rundown of the plan; I’m supposed to circle the house with the salt and be look out for the mom and stuff, This Isn’t how I pictured my Wednesday.</p><p>//Time: 3:00 pm\\<br/>
//The three subjects are back at the house and executing the plan\\</p><p>Kim: Before me and Mei entered the house we cleansed ourselves and the trap box for the spirit and walked through the door, we were overwhelmed with the horrible smell of bile and a trashed house.The chairs were broken and scattered around the room and the mirrors were  shattered, the boys were on the  ceiling they’re heads snapped and turned to us with exaggerated frowns and hisses. We circled ourselves with salt to have a barrier  around us while still being able to see and interact with whoever we’re dealing with.<br/>
Mei: I closed my eyes and tried to get a good picture of the spirit and I saw a nun. A very angry one who seems to be the great aunt of the boys, what I have from her so far before she died is that she taught at some catholic school that was demolished to her unknowing as she was still in her classroom waiting on her students who were “unusually late” Maybe she wasn’t told on purpose. She lived in this house and Mr. and Mrs.McConnell moved in after her death and had the boys, she “protects them” by keeping away or scaring off people who don’t project her values.<br/>
I told Kim my reading and she replies “so a butthurt nun?” “I’ll see what I can do” she bent down to flip through some books,That explains the hostility earlier.<br/>
We decided to address her together and try to drive her out of the boys, which she didn’t like at all telling us this by the contortions and spites she performed using the kids. Using some candle magic we managed to draw her out of the boys bodies, she was simply a long string of snake like energy that charged at us as the lights flickered.  I quickly opened the box and trapped her in and Kim struggled locking the box as the spirit protested but Kim succeeded, we both collapsed out of adrenaline and exhaustion.The boys were completely knocked out so after we regained some strength we took them upstairs and put them in Their plain bedroom on their bland dark blue beds, it’s actually quite sad that they don’t have any decorations.<br/>
It was 4:30 by the time it was all over and we were downstairs on the couch surrounded by broken furniture and glass. I found my puffer but it was in shambles. I turned to Kim and proposed that we leave and pretend it never happened since she doesn’t know where I live and surprisingly she agrees I guess she couldn’t find a more sensible way to fix this. We walked outside to see Dillon sitting on the stairs on his phone. We decided to ditch the place and go get some food,<br/>
We ended up at those KFC-Taco Bell-Pizza Hut things I love calling a  Kentacohut. While we ate we told him everything and his reaction was priceless, he was so interested. We all walked back home a sat piggy back on his back and he told us about a ghost in his attic as a kid and how he swears it reached its hand<br/>
to grab him at night.<br/>
As we reached the door Kim almost walks in but turns around and says “bye Dillion” and tells me to hurry up to so we can beat everyone to the tv to avoid any other “bad movies”. I hopped down from his shoulders and gave him a kiss before I walked into the house. Later that night while we were all watching Ms.Doubtfire and spilling about our day reviving mixed reactions. Ma was impressed and asked to see the box to hear the nuns spirit, while dad didn’t really like the whole idea of exorcisms and childcare and told Mei to consider taking a break from babysitting for a while. Uncle Murdoc attempted to take it but I nicked it back before bed, uncle Russ told us to be careful and that spirits aren’t always as easy to catch as this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! Author here :3<br/>please comment and stuff and don’t be a dick in my comments please thanks1!1!1!1<br/>-pizzaslvt2003</p><p>There’s a lot more stuff coming in the next few weeks so sit tight.<br/>This is my 1st time on here since wattpads down bad ( it was gonna happen eventually) so yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>